Winds of Hope
by KunoichiRena
Summary: Sequel to Crying Out. The blond Hokage is dying fast. A blind boy named Ryu knows where he is. Jiraiya and Naruto continue their training and secretly look for the lost Hokage. Ryu joins the party and learns what friends are. Takes place 2 years later.
1. Unsteady Grounds

AN: Sorry for the wait…here's the sequel! I've found out some disturbing things on and it's really pissed me off. -Anger sweatdrop- Anyways, I'm writing this story out of anger but I know what to do. This is about 2 years after and Naruto finally has some leads. He's 14 and just before the timeskip to when he returns to Konohagakure no saito.

Unsteady Grounds

A figure was sent flying into a tree as Naruto walked up to it, grabbing the person by their collar and holding him up against another tree.

"Where IS HE!?"

The figure laughed as Naruto questioned the hooded character.

"You really want to know…my dear Naruto..?"

He growled and craned back a fist, ready to slam it into him.

"Where!? Tell me NOW!"

"Don't want to kill me now, do you? I'm the only one besides Orochimaru who knows his whereabouts and if he's even alive…"

"You're pissing me off!"

The hood slid off the man, revealing bandaged eyes with bloodstains on them. His face ran with fresh blood. His rusty hair defiantly was longer than it looked, being kept hidden under the cloak as it was tied in a low ponytail. Now that Naruto took a second look, he didn't seem to be any older than he was.

"Y-you're…"

Naruto set him down slowly.

"Don't pity me."

He pulled his hood back up, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"You're blind!"  
"Don't think so lightly."

He replied.

"Why did you poison Ero-Sennin!?"

"The poison is not dangerous, but he needs anti-poison to wake him up. He needs to wake up before twenty four hours or he'll slip into a coma. I needed him out of the way."

"For what!?"

"To be able to tell you that…"

He leaned in and began to whisper into Naruto's ear, making his eyes widen.

"No…he's…"

The blind man nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found some place to hide. The last time I saw him, he gave me this,"

He pulled out a letter.

" and told me to give it to you. Somehow he knew that we would meet up. More like he wanted us to meet up."  
Naruto took the letter and quickly unfolded it.

_Naruto,_

_I don't know when you'll be reading this…Ryu is a good person if he gave this to you. I miss you so much, Naruto. I love you. I keep changing hide-outs every week. I am sorry that I cannot tell you where I am when writing this, but all I can tell you is that the sky is very dark and you always have to seek shelter. I wouldn't be surprised if you have already gone through my room…I don't mind. Naruto, I need you to stop whatever you're doing and pay attention to your surroundings. There are spies looking for me and if they manage to get their hands on you, I'd have no choice but to come out of hiding. If anything ever happened to you, Naruto, I'd never forgive myself. I would like nothing better than to go see you but I'm weak. I have been for sometime now. I've found a way to keep myself here for a longer time and not turn to dust, but even my chakra is fading as the days go by. I swear that I'll come back soon…Naruto, I have one more thing to teach you before I turn to dust and fade away. Kiseki would have been proud of you, Naruto. I am proud of you for not crying about being alone. I never said anything to you because I was afraid…afraid of what you'd say to me. I'm so sorry and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Your father, Arashi_

Naruto lifted his eyes from the paper, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"He intentionally left a hint for you. He was in Lightning Country. The sky always being dark and looking for shelter meaning a thunder storm that leads to Lightning Country."

"You're name is Ryu then, right?"

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry for what I did. Just because you had information didn't mean I had to go mental on you."

"But I approached in a threatening manner. I will make anti-poison for your sensei and tend to him, but he needs medical help. What is the closest village? This poison is easily cured but is known for long term effects."

"The closest village is a few hours away."  
He nodded and took out a vial of anti-poison from the inside of his cloak, walking over to Jiraiya and lifting his head, tilting the lip of the glass into his mouth.

"Right, lead the way."  
Ryu picked up Jiraiya with the greatest of ease and placed an arm around his neck. Naruto went over and took his other arm.

"I'll help."  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours passed and neither said a word. Ryu was able to dodge tree limb that stuck out from the path and step around every pebble on the ground with ease.

"Something tells me that the village is closer than you think."

"How would you know?"

"Just a feeling."

Ryu replied, turning his head towards Naruto.  
"We need to get you some help to, don't we?"

Naruto said to Ryu, smiling. The boy didn't answer.  
"Ryu?"  
"Naruto, just focus."  
"Y-yeah…"  
He noted Ryu's expression of concentration. Naruto felt the air get tense. It was almost unbearable.

"Ryu…"  
"What is it?"

Ryu questioned, turning his head to Naruto as if he could see him.

"Isn't being blind hard?"  
"Not really."

He replied as if he didn't want to strike up a conversation.

"Naruto, is he still breathing?"  
"EH!? Why are you asking that question!?"

"It's been known that the poison sometimes suffocates its' victim. Your sensei sounds fine, but I'm not really sure."

Naruto felt his neck for a pulse, nodding.

"Yeah, he's fi-"

A loud snore made the two stop dead in their tracks.

"He's fine, alright."

Naruto let go, Ryu starting to shout his name only to fall due to a sudden mass weighing him down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness fell when the trio finally arrived at the village. They didn't have any permission to enter, but seeing their condition, they had no choice but to let them through.

"Ryu…"

"Hm?"

The rusty headed boy acknowledged.

"Where do you come from? Are you even a ninja?"  
"That's not important. Get some sleep. Your sensei should be awake by tomorrow morning and I have to go."  
"Huh? Go where?"

Ryu went silent.

"Go where?"  
Naruto repeated himself, starting to edge his way closer to Ryu. He began to speak when a nurse entered the room.

"Ryu…what did you say your last name was?"  
"I never did say."

"Anyways, the doctors are concerned about your eyes-"

He snorted.

"What eyes? They're gone."

"Don't kid yourself. They're there. We can see the shape under your bandages."

He growled.

"I would like to take a look at them, please."

Ryu didn't hear her coming closer to him. She quickly tore off his bandages, Ryu twisting his head away from the nurse as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"We can help you! Just…"

She tried to pull his arm away, almost succeeding until he used his other hand to pry her bony fingers off his arm, revealing empty eye sockets.

The nurse let go immediately, shrinking back in terror.

"I told you! Leave me alone now!"  
He closed his eyelids, grabbing the bandages on the ground and tying them around his eyes once again.

"But your eyelids…how?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one with a health degree."

He replied coldly.

"Then…you should at least replace those bandages! It's unhealthy to keep dried blood anywhere!"

She searched the drawers and gave him new ones. Naruto watched everything with surprise.

"Naruto, what did you give me?"  
"Ah! Ero-sennin!"

Ryu smiled and looked their direction.

"I see you're awake. My name is Ryu."

He stood up and bowed towards Jiraiya.

"I am the great sannin, Jiraiya!"

"Nice to meet you."  
Ryu bowed even lower.  
"I am sorry for having done what I have to do. I apologize again."  
"I see…come here."

Ryu did as he was told, Jiraiya giving him a punch on the head.  
"That is for messing with my sake. And-"

He looked closer.

"You're blind."  
Ryu sighed.

"I know I'm blind…"  
He replied, smiling.

"Oh! Ero-sennin! He met up with Hokage-baka! He was-"

Ryu covered his mouth quickly, looking at Jiraiya.

"I just know where he is."

He let go of Naruto's mouth.

"I have to go now."  
"But you said tomorrow morning!"  
"I have to go now."  
"Why!?"

"Come on, Ryu. You just came here."  
Jiraiya tried to get him to stay so Naruto would actually converse with someone his age and not thirty eight years older.

"I really have to go, Na-"

"We can go buy some ramen! My treat!"  
Ryu knew that no wouldn't be an answer.

"I g-guess…"  
"Yatta!"

Naruto jumped up and smiled.

"I think I'll stay here for the night."  
Jiraiya smiled and lay back.

"You have to find your father soon…he's disappearing. Remember?"

Ryu didn't want him to get peppy too much.

"If he was in the area of where you met him, he couldn't have traveled far! So I know where I can start looking!"

"So you're okay with the fact that he can barely move?"  
Naruto's smile fell.

"Y-you're right…"

Ryu smiled in triumph, only for Naruto to smile once again.

"We'll start to look for him tomorrow! I want to get to know you better first!"

Ryu was taken back. Who was this person who would put aside all the odds of losing someone? Why was he willing to be friends with him? He _was_ blind after all…right? Who would want to be friends with a blind person? They couldn't usually find their way around anything until practice…how could he make his way around the village? A village he'd never 'seen' before? Then again, he made his way through a foreign forest and navigated through it like he had lived in it.

"You're bizarre…"

Ryu shook his head, sighing.

"So…is that a yes?"  
"Don't make it sound like we're going out…"

Ryu stated bluntly, making Naruto choke. Jiraiya began to laugh.

"But sure…I guess…"

Naruto almost burst out laughing.

"Cool! Ero-sennin! I'm going now!"

He grabbed Ryu's wrist and began to drag him, accidentally making him bump into the wall because he ran too fast for Ryu to realize where he was going.

"Sorry about that!"

"It's okay…"

He groaned, rubbing his nose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long are you going to keep that cloak on?"  
Naruto questioned Ryu, tugging at his sleeve in hope of him getting rid of it.

"Forever. I even sleep with it."  
"Why?"  
"It belonged to my father."

"Cool! Did you see the one my dad has!?"

"Yes, I did. It was white with red though. Not brown like mine."

Ryu replied, picking up chopsticks with his gloved hands.

"What do you do when it gets hot?"  
"It's like a second skin to me. I keep it on."  
Naruto felt the air get tense again, but Ryu didn't seem to mind.

"You!"

The ramen owner pointed towards Ryu.

"Me?"

"You're the one that almost destroyed the village 3 years ago!"

Ryu turned his head upwards.

"He would never do something like that!"  
Naruto tried to defend him.

"It's okay, Naruto. Let's just go."  
"No! He knows that isn't true! You could never have done that!"

"Naruto, I know what you're doing. It's okay. Let's go."  
He stood up and began to leave.

"R-Ryu…"

"I can sue him if I burn myself with the ramen. He doesn't want that to happen."  
He explained to Naruto.

"Just something that people don't accept. They think I'm bad because I'm blind. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I know who I am."

Naruto's face softened.

"Tomorrow…we leave for Lightning Country. And then when we get home back to Konoha, we can maybe heal you! We have the world's best medical ninjas! Our Hokage is the legendary Tsunade!"

Ryu snapped his head towards Naruto.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah! I bet we can do anything! If my sensei could get a whole new eye, the same could be done for you!"

Ryu smiled happily.

"That would be great. I'd love to see again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto curled up under the covers, clenching a fist.

'_Dad…I'll help you. I want to help you. Please be okay…at least now I know you're alive…'_

He smiled to himself. His dad was alive. That meant so much to him…he could go up to him and hug him freely…call him dad…he could rely on him…a dad was there for that.

"Naruto…"

"Nani?"  
"Your father is a good person. I wish I had a dad like him. My dad died when I was young…"  
Ryu told Naruto in a small voice from the other bed. Naruto's face softened. He knew that feeling all too well of being alone.

"Your mom…?"  
Ryu didn't answer, confirming Naruto's answer. He was an orphan.

"I bet we can share my dad."

Ryu burst out laughing.

"You really are bizarre, Naruto."

He turned over in his sleep, a content smile on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: OKAY! This is the first chapter to the sequel, Crying Out! I had to introduce another character in here because of what the end will be. Surprisingly, I wrote this in a day. I know I said that I'd write this after the school year, but I thought of this for too long. And Ryu being blind was something to make the girls squeal. He is a very mysterious character that is not as tight as Sasuke, so I hope this makes people a little happy. I love my Ryu, though. You'll see in a few chapters why I love him so much.

Naruto basically needs a friend here because I won't be putting Jiraiya in this much and he is traveling with him now. I have to tuck Jiraiya away somewhere. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	2. Lost in the Rain

AN: Yes, I know that the first chapter was crap. It'll be better, though. I knew but didn't know how to start the story, so I put in an informer, then I thought, wow…I kinda like this person. So then came Ryu. Oh, I spelled gouge wrong…I spelled it gorge. Sorry for people who might be looking at that and thinking of me as a stupid person. I don't blame ya. Oh, and if water Javel is wrong, tell me. I live in a French province so we call it l'eau de javel and it's translated into that, so I don't exactly know if it's the right translation :;

Lost in the Rain

A fading hand trembled as it was brought up to the face of the blond Hokage. He clenched it, feeling only a small sensation from it. He began to stand up, stumbling against the wall behind him. He looked at the legs that once were whole. He needed to find someone who was willing to help him. Naruto couldn't see him like this. He'd worry too much. His stomach growled for food. Arashi held a hand to it, able to feel his organs.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto…"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu felt a sharp pain course through his eye sockets. It began to burn. He felt this sometimes before, but never like this. He stopped walking and held his hand over his eyes, as if it would help the pain.

"Come on, Ryu! Don't get left behind!"

Naruto shouted from ahead. Ryu felt the pain pass. He knew why the pain came. He didn't know why it left.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming!"

He began to walk faster towards them.

"Huh? Ryu, your eyes are bleeding…"

"Don't worry about it."

He lifted two fingers to touch his bandages, feeling a moist liquid on it.

"That's not normal!"

Naruto shouted, backing away. Ryu's shoulders slouched. Of course it wasn't. The blood from his eyes was there because of the curse that came with the gorging…to bleed every time someone were to see the truth about his eyes. The truth that the nurse almost saw.

Jiraiya removed the bandages from his eyes.

"That's not healthy. Let them bleed out until it dries."

"You're not worried?"  
"If you know what it is and you're not freaking out, then it's something normal for you."

Ryu smiled and took the bandages off his eyes. Blood seeped through his shut eyelids.

"It's a week's walk from here to Lightning Country."

"That's right. There are faster ways. We can travel to Iwa and take a direct ship the port just before Lightning in a day. It will then leave again to Kumo in Lightning Country."

Ryu explained to them, pulling his hood back over his head.

"It'll rain soon…that will delay their traveling time by half a day."

Naruto looked up at the sky.

"But it's sunny outside!"

"You'll see."

Jiraiya stopped.

"There's a village in front of us."

He told them, making sure Ryu knew.

"Which one?"  
"Taki village."

Ryu looked down. Of course…it would still take a day for them to reach Iwa. Better spending only 2-3 days instead of a week of walking.

"Let's eat lunch. Naruto, take Ryu and find someplace good to eat. I'll go gather information."

"Yeah right! More like spy on women!"

Ryu laughed loudly. To him, it felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. Laughing was something he rarely did because of always being alone. He didn't mind in the beginning, but after a while, the pain in his chest of being lonely was almost unbearable.

Ryu was snapped out of his thoughts by the skirmish ending abruptly, Naruto and Jiraiya looking at him with a smile. He couldn't see it, but he could feel their light emotion of happiness.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing."

Naruto replied cheekily.

"What happened!?"  
Ryu felt his face rise with heat of embarrassment. What did he do that was so wrong?  
"You have eyes, kid."  
Ryu began to freak out. His hood had been pulled down when he was thinking and his eyes opened.

"No…"

He breathed and put his bandages back on his eyes.

"But they weren't there when the nurse took off your bandages!"  
"Naruto…what world do you live in?"

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"Nevermind…I'm still blind."

For someone who was a thoughtful person, he only used his brains to think about others and not so much into logic. Ryu sighed.

"Come on."  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryu…"  
Naruto began to speak to his new friend in a questioning voice, eating more ramen.

"Yes?"  
"Do you remember your parents?"

He didn't answer. His parents were the only people on his mind but also one of the few people he never saw in his entire life.

"No."

He answered, splitting chopsticks.

"What's your story?"

The blond pried, hoping to get answers out of him. Rain suddenly began to fall by the bucket full.

"I have none."

He replied, his voice beginning to come out in small tones. Naruto knew that Ryu had been hurt badly and it had nothing to do with his eyes.

"I thought you said that your eyes had been gouged."

"I never said that they weren't put back."  
Naruto's heart skipped a beat or two. A cold chill ran up his spine as he shook it off.

"Like a horror movie, isn't it?"  
"That had to hurt."

Naruto began to say to himself, imagining his eyes being gouged. All the blood pouring out of, not one, but two eye sockets.

"It did. I almost died from just the pain."  
Ryu added to Naruto's comment. He smelled his ramen come his way so stopped leaning against the table.

"Oooh! Ramen is here!"

Naruto began to get excited as he cracked apart two chopsticks, beginning to scarf down his ramen.

"I would love to see again, though."  
Ryu stated in the middle of eating. Naruto gave him a weird stare.

"I wouldn't mind not being able; it's just that I don't know how anything looks like."

"Then we'll get Tsunade-no-baa-san to get your eyes healed!"

Ryu doubted that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new boy tossed and turned in his sleep that night as he thought back to what Naruto said to him. His eyes would get healed…? How? There was no way that they could connect all the nerves again. He wanted to see again. He never appreciated seeing anything until the days his eyes were gouged. His world was dark. Cold. Alone. No one wanted a blind person because of their handicap. Why? It was only his eyes. Nothing else changed. Why did they have to treat him differently?

Ryu listened to the rain patter against the roof and window. He felt his bandages begin to become wet again. They saw his eyes, now he had to deal with the punishment. Pain came with the blood that seeped through his eyes once again in the day. He lifted his head from the pillow and felt his way around the room towards the bathroom and began to clean himself up.

His mom and dad were the only people in his life that he wanted. No one dared to tell him about them. Ryu could remember the cold attitude towards him when he was placed in foster care. He could remember the beatings he got just for being there. He never knew why. Just that it hurt…Orochimaru came into his life and he turned down the offer to go with him, making the snake bastard stick his fingers in his body to pluck out his eyeballs and then give him the agony of replacing them. The blood tissue to keep the eyes alive reconnected after a while, making the eyes still alive…but the pain of having eyes and not being able to see was vast. Ryu took off a glove, feeling the scars on his hand that were left over from a beating. He remembered that time clearly. Cut open with a knife and then dipped in water javel. The only reason he could think of why that happened was because of his special abilities.

"What's wrong…why are you still awake…? It's almost three o'clock…"

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he entered the bathroom, flicking on the lights.

"It's nothing. Get back to sleep."

"Your eyes are bleeding again?"  
"Yeah."

Naruto sat on the rim of the tub in front of Ryu.

"Your hands!"

"It's nothing."

He pulled the glove back on it, feeling more blood dribble down his cheek.

"Why are you trying to hide so much?"  
"I'm not hiding."  
"Yes you are! You don't even take off your cloak or gloves when you sleep!"

Ryu made no effort to look at Naruto.

"Did you know your father really well, Naruto?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I never knew my parents."  
Naruto looked down, knowing the feeling.

"Uzumaki Arashi is my father…I've met him for only a few months if that long really passed. He always looked out for me and never yelled at me for anything unless it was really bad. He saved me when I was about to die…actually…he saved me twice…it's my fault that he's running for his life."

Ryu nodded, the blood stopping slowly. The lights flickered on and off until the power gave out.

"Do you care that I'm different?"  
Naruto blinked a few times.

"Why should I care?"

A smile began to etch itself on the boy's hidden face. Ryu kept his head bent towards the ground.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You're just like me then?"  
Ryu looked up at Naruto and understood what he meant.

"We better get some ice before the milk starts to go sour."

Ryu told Naruto, changing the bandages in his eyes and letting the old ones soak in lukewarm water.

"How can you know where anything is!?"

"I just do."

He walked with ease out of the room. The halls on the outside were quiet. A clap of thunder resonated throughout the corridor. Ryu stepped out in the rain, opening his covered palms to the sky, tilting his head backwards to feel the rain on his face.

"This is what I want to see…"

He told Naruto.

"I want to see nature. You, Jiraiya-sama and your father…"

Naruto walked beside Ryu, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryu turned his head towards him. There was an unspoken respect between the two men.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two boys walked back into the room, finding the old toad sennin snoring twice as loudly as before. Ryu knew that he was awake. He waited until Naruto finally fell asleep before making his way beside the old man.

"You saw us, didn't you?"  
He put a hand on his shoulder, taking it away after feeling the vibrations of his chest heave a few times as if he were asleep.

"Arashi-sama is almost dead. He asked me to pass on this message to you: 'Don't worry about me. Make sure that Naruto is well. I know you managed for Naruto to get out of the village.'"

He continued.

"He wanted me to tell you this in person. The next part is: 'I've met up with Akatsuki. They are on the move out for jinchuuriki. Be careful.'"

The white haired man only realized that he stopped pretending to snore to listen to Ryu.

"Why do you have to tell me this in person?"  
"Akatsuki attacked him. That is why he's so weak and can't perform the jutsu on himself. That is why he's fading twice as fast as usual. You have to find him because he can't stay in one place for too long and large search parties will cause trouble. Jiraiya-sama, he sounded weak. I tried to take care of him for a while, but he wouldn't take any of it. He knew I was blind even though I had my face hidden. He seems like a good person. I wouldn't want that to go to waste. Please, if we can hurry to save him…"

"Don't worry. We'll be taking the early ship tomorrow as soon as we can."

"Arigato…good night, Jiraiya-sama."

Ryu went back to his bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the day. Jiraiya lay awake listening to the storm.

"Stupid idiot…don't be dead before we find you…"

He spoke to himself, turning on his other side.

Naruto had tears of anger streaming down his face. He heard everything. His face was scrunched up in pain and pure hatred towards the people who hurt his father. They were going to pay one way or another.

'_Dad…I promise I'll save you…I swear it…'_

The blond haired shinobi clenched a fist in front of his face, wanting to kill Akatsuki now more than ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: There. Another chapter. Really, I'm just rushing the beginning a bit, I find. I'm very sorry for that.-sigh- I will make up for it, though!


	3. After the Storm

AN: Another chapter. So far, you're learning about Ryu. I really didn't want to reveal him this fast, but I have a lot planned for the next few chapters.

After the Storm

Pain stricken eyes scanned the area for any life forms. He couldn't buy food at any store. They'd see him fading and rush him to a hospital…soon to find out about being a Hokage and then causing a commotion. In truth, he looked like someone who was living on the streets for his whole life.

'_Is this how Naruto feels…? To be alone when there are full of people surrounding him? How could he stand it? He has friends now, sure…but when he was younger, it must have hurt him…'_

Arashi thought to himself. Finally, the blond Hokage had seen and felt almost what his son had felt…unwanted by the people surrounding him because of his appearance…lonely because of no one acknowledging him…it hurt…a lot…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The water rippled around the boat as Naruto stared into the murky water. His father was barely alive…he was attacked by Akatsuki…that was why he was weak…

The rain pelted heavily on his head and sang out a simple, soothing rhythm that the blond did not use to his advantage of tranquility. He didn't want Jiraiya or Ryu beside him at the moment. He just wanted to be alone so that he could think.

Where was his dad at the moment…? Was he safe? Running? Hiding? How come he didn't return to Konoha? It wasn't fair to Naruto. He finally found out and now with almost his father within his grasp, he found his cloak flailing barely out of reach and a back turned against him. He had no one else to turn to for help. It was Kakashi, Yondaime and two ANBU that Naruto never knew that saved him from Akatsuki. He turned to them for help and knowledge but now they weren't here. That stupid Jiraiya always thinks of women, so how could a teenager look up to him for guidance? The only person who he could find condolence with was with Ryu, but Ryu never knew his parents. It wasn't the same. The lose something and then finally have it return only to have it then stolen is criminal in the eyes of a child.

The boat rocked back and forth, making water splash into the boat in large waves.

"Naruto, we have to go under deck. The storm is getting too out of hand for the boat to handle."  
Ryu told Naruto, almost slipping on the floor because it was so wet.

"Are you listening? Naruto-"

A wave crashed against the side of the boat, Ryu pushing Naruto's head down as the rope on the side of the boat flew up in the air, threatening to wrap around the next unsuspecting victim to the bottom of the ocean. Naruto watched the hood fly off his blind friend's head, fluttering out behind him.

"Come on! Get up!"

Ryu yanked his arm to bring him to his feet.

"How did you know that there was rope!?"

Naruto shouted to Ryu. He pretended not to hear him. The blind teen turned his head to hear a large amount of water come in a large quantity.

"There's a big one!"

A man yelled, Naruto's eyes widening. He held on tighter to his friend's arm and pulled him down with him, bringing rope up to his hand and grasping onto it for dear life. The boat rocked back and forth violently. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, hoping the storm would pass by and quickly. As long as he could hear Ryu's grunts to try and hold on, he knew that the boy was there. He was right earlier. The storm would delay them a bit. But it was worth it. They wouldn't have to wait another day. They had to get to Lightning Country as soon as possible. His father's life was at stake and he had to go. No matter what happened along the way.

"Naruto!"

Ryu's voice cut the blonds' train of thought. He saw that his hand began slipping from the rope, his gloves slowly ripping apart from the palms because of the rope cutting it.

"Don't-"

The boat was set flying up in the air as a wave took it and then fell, Ryu joining the boat in its air dance and slashed in the water, a few men joining him in their journey to Davy Jone's locker. Naruto kicked off the boat and dived in, looking around for his new friend. He was trying to swim upwards, not knowing that a piece of the boat was quickly making its' descent to drag him down further in the water. Naruto swam faster towards him, the steel piece slicing right through Ryu's arm. Air bubbles escaped his mouth as if he cried in pain. He redirected his swimming angle, his face turning red. Naruto made it to him, grabbing his wrist and bringing him towards the surface.

A breath of fresh air was welcome as they clambered onto a piece of driftwood, looking around for Jiraiya. There were no signs of the toad sennin.

"Naruto…Jiraiya-sama…"

A life raft was heading towards land, a white haired man sat in the boat comforting two women.

"He's alright…"

Naruto sighed in relief. The piece of wood began to sink.

"Ryu…you have to take off your cloak."

"I'd rather die before I do that."

Naruto began to grab at it, only for Ryu to take it off and place it on another piece of wood, dragging it along with him.

"This is my only thing leftover from my father. I'd rather die than give it up."

Naruto saw that the raft wasn't coming back.

"Okay…so…now we're stuck here…"

"Why? What's happening?"

"The raft…it left us behind…"

Naruto saw Ryu grasping his shoulder and hanging onto the board at the same time. Blood tainted the water. Another wave crashed onto the two, Naruto swallowing a mouthful of water accidentally. He began coughing.

"Are you okay?"

A concerned voice asked him, Naruto gasped for air and saw the storm beginning to pass.

"Don't worry…hang on for a little longer…"

Ryu could only trust Naruto, feeling his wounded arm begin to go numb.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thunder and lighting was all that remained after the storm passed, Naruto feeling drained from using so much chakra to keep the piece of wood afloat with chakra. Ryu was lightheaded with so much blood lost.

"How far did we drift…?"

Ryu asked his weary friend, his head twisting in all directions.

"I can see land…I hope that's a good thing…"

Naruto groaned. Ryu held his cloak close to his chest, not wanting it to drift away. Naruto began to kick towards the land, Ryu following his actions and direction.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto asked Ryu, whom gave him a half hearted smile.

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better."

He smiled back.

They finally reached the land, collapsing on the beach. Panting, they managed to drag their bodies further up shore so that it was further away from the incoming tide wouldn't reach them. Naruto looked behind them to see a trail of blood coming from his rusty haired friend whereas Ryu noted Naruto's extreme fatigue and lungs full of water. They had no words to exchange to each other; just faint smiles and the knowledge of having to keep on going if they wanted to survive the rest of the day. The dappled sunlight broke through the parting clouds. The aqua sea seemed calm and harmless now that the storm was over. Ryu took his cloak and draped it over his shoulders, wincing slightly but welcomed the pressure that eased some pain in shoulder. Naruto shook his head. He refused to give up his prized cloak no matter what—even if it cost him his life.

"I smell food…"

Ryu stated all of a sudden, clutching his stomach as hunger pangs took over. Naruto felt the same way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…it's that way…"

He pointed westwards.

"It smells like stew…"

"I don't care what it smells like! At least we're not on some uncharted island!"

Naruto exclaimed, smiling brightly. After what they've been through, all the hard things that they had to try to overcome because of the storm, he was still this excited…?

"Let's go before anything else happens…"

The smarter one of the two stated. Naruto nodded, wanting to run up the steep hill, only to find himself fall flat on his face from exhaustion.

"Just muster a little more chakra…I'm sure we could rest for a bit wherever we are…"

Even Ryu began to feel sleep make him move a little more sluggishly.

They managed their way up, finding a field of rice with workers already up and hard at work, planting their crops. Naruto's legs finally gave way, plummeting face first towards the ground. Ryu's hand reached out and caught him by his chest, feeling himself being pulled down as well. All it took was a last blink from the two of them and they were out like a light. Collapsing from the recent events combined.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come; now…time to wake up."

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened, blinking a few times before looking beside him to see Ryu's teeth clenched in pain as someone stitched up his shoulder. It was worse than it had looked.

"Oh, my! Naruto-chan! It seems like you've gotten yourself in some trouble! Whatever happened!?"

He felt his head being pressed in between two mushy breasts. He pulled away, recognizing the familiar dress and make-up…and…oh kami…

"B-Bara-san…"

"That's right! What are you doing in the rural area of Kumo?!"

"K-Kumo!? I thought we-"

"Oh, don't be silly! I'm visiting relatives here!"

She began laughing in a high pitched voice. A cry of pain escaped Ryu's lips as the needle inserted into his skin again.

"Oh, the poor little boy! Hachi, do you have to be so rough on the little dear?"

"The 'poor boy' needs twenty stitches. I don't see why he cannot be allowed to be in pain."

"Ooooh…"

She huffed her cheeks, beginning to pout. She crossed her arms.

'_So that's a way to deal with Bara, eh…?'_

Naruto thought to himself. He wanted to sit up, but Hachi stopped him.

"Chakra exhaustion. Move one muscle and I sew you to that bed."

He pointed a needle at Naruto, threatening him.

"And may I point out how many of your muscles are pulled?! What exactly did you do!? Swim through a storm!?"

"Heh…you'd be surprised."

He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, Bara-san, I'll have to ask you to leave the room. These boys need their rest and you're not helping them at all with that high pitched voice of yours."

Bara gasped.

"Well, I've never been that much of a nuisance before, have I!? Besides, I just want to see these boys get well!"

"Bara-san, _please_, get out of the room. Naruto was not even meant to be woken up at the moment."

Hachi cursed to himself, finishing up Ryo and then escorting Bara out of the room.

"Hey, you awake?"

Naruto asked his friend beside him. Naruto saw a strained nod.

"This woman is crazy. It's better if you pretend to be asleep for as long as you can."

"I was awake a few hours ago…she hurt me more than helped…"

He feigned a smile. Hachi came back into the room.

"I know that she is worried, but really, all she is doing is getting in the way."

He explained to them. Naruto laughed.

"I understand."

"Are you boys hungry? Ryu, I know that you're awake."

"Never pretended I wasn't."

He replied, smiling.

"Okay. I'll get you something solid in your stomachs."

Naruto began to salivate and watched Hachi leave for a second time.

"Naruto, we're a day's walk from Kumo village itself! We made it here so soon!"

"Yeah! Now we can find my dad!"

They nodded. But they were on the rural area still…that could give Arashi some time to wander to find new places…

"Hey, Naruto, I saw someone here a few days ago. He was much taller than you though and he had a white and red cloak on….do you happen to know him?"

Naruto's heart jumped in his throat.

"NANI!?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arashi followed the smell of simmering stew. There was nothing more he wanted to do than settle down and stuff his face with food. But he had no money…how would he be able to pay for anything? Besides, with his fading body parts, how could he even walk into a store and not be recognized?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu's head snapped to one side.

"Naruto…"

He pointed outside. Instantly, Naruto's face lifted. That was his father. Stumbling along the path with almost his entire lower body missing was his father…He jumped out of the bed and sped out the window, running towards him and jumping on him, hugging the older blond with as much strength as he could before passing out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Yeah yeah, he found his dad early because I have crap planned out in my mind and I don't want this to turn out to be a mystery story. Besides, hasn't Naruto waited long enough to see his father again after 2 years?


	4. And a Cry was Heard

AN: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait again, I had my finals so I can update this much much faster! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT!!

And a Cry was heard…

Naruto woke up to see Ryu propped up against the window pane, his cloak back on him and hood up. Naruto turned his eyes towards the other side of him, seeing Arashi writing something on paper.

Gasping, he sat up quickly, turning to him.

"You're alive!"

"Keep it down, Naruto."

Arashi smiled wearily, wanting to hug Naruto but his hands kept appearing and disappearing.

"You said that you know how to keep your body as whole! I'll perform the jutsu!"  
"Remembered so quickly…? Look how much you've grown…"  
Naruto smiled broadly, holding his two feet against each other.

"Well!? Teach it to me! I'll do it right now!"  
"You're weak-"

"Screw that! Give it to me!"

Arashi sighed, caving in easily and giving him a scroll from his pocket from his flak jacket.

"That's it…"  
"I'll learn it right now!"  
Ryu listened to them talking, thinking. How did it feel like to have a parent? How come he was forced through so much? Why did he have to suffer from wounds no one could see?

"Ryu."

He turned his head, acknowledging the older blond.  
"Thank you for bringing Naruto to me."

"My job is over, now I have to go."

"Go? Oh! That's right! You said you had to go a while back!"

"I meant it."

He turned his head back towards the outside, laying it in his palm.

"Where? You never said where you were gonna go!"

Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. Ryu didn't reply. He didn't have to tell him anything.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Otogakure no saito."

He replied, letting the thought wrap itself in his mind until it bubbled and turned into anger.

"NANI!? What are you going to do there?!"

As if something clicked, Naruto began to freak out.

"You're not gonna join with Orochimaru, are you!?"

"Are you stupid!?"

Ryu snapped, obviously getting mad.

"The only people dumb enough to join him are either dead or going to die!"

Naruto looked down, thinking of Sasuke. Ryu sighed, sinking further into his thoughts.

"What are you going to do there?"  
"That's none of your business."

He replied.

"What do you mean!? We're friends! It should be my business!"

Ryu stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"What about getting your vision back!?"

Naruto jumped up and grabbed Ryu by his wrist, making him wince slightly.

"And-"

Naruto growled, at a loss for words. Ryu gently pulled his arm away.

"I have to get rid of a curse that Orochimaru put on my eyes first."

He explained slowly, making sure they understood him.

"I can't do anything until then."

"What do you-"

"Look at me, Naruto."

Willingly, Ryu's hand moved towards his blindfold. He tugged it off and turned towards Naruto, opening his eyes to reveal green eyes covered by a thin, white film. His head grew heavy.

"By the time you wake up, I'll be gone."

He explained to the two, they falling to their sides in a deep sleep. Sweat poured from Naruto's temple as he saw Ryu pick him up and place him back in bed, feeling around for the covers and pulled them over the blond boy's shoulders.

"My side mission is over. I've missed Otogakure by a long shot. I'm not sorry for what I'm doing. I don't need you to die. I've got nothing to lose, you've got everything."

Naruto tried to talk, only for his eyes to slowly close. The last thing he saw was blood pouring from Ryu's eyes as if he were crying, and then a small frown on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu turned his back as one last time towards the hut that he left behind. His first friend was the thing he would lose, but if he were to die…at least he knew that a friend was made and he wouldn't have died not being remembered by.

He covered his eyes once again and made his way towards the path towards Otogakure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto's eyes opened, focusing slowly to the light in the room. Arashi was still asleep, but his right jaw was beginning to fade. Naruto growled and pulled open the scroll. He'd have to help his father before anything else.

"This uses a lot of chakra."

Naruto turned his head to see his father awake. Naruto grinned like an idiot, happy to see him.

"I missed you!"

Naruto wanted to hug him, but it wasn't the time. Yondaime smiled, taking the scroll from his son's hands'.

"I'm sorry if you might be tired after this…"  
"It's okay! What do I have to do!?"  
"Well…this a fuuinjutsu that ties my soul back to this earth by using someone else as a median…I could have used myself, but I can't anymore…"  
"I'll do it!"

Naruto raised a hand and then used it to take the scroll again.

"It has to be right on the first try…"  
"OSU!"

Naruto's eyes sped over the words and then began to copy the hand seals, slowly at first, then faster.  
Stupid Ryu was on his mind. How could he have done so much damage with only his eyes? Of course, Naruto saw them before…but-

"Ryu's a ninja!"  
Arashi sighed, smiling at his son.

"I could have told you that."

Naruto tried to concentrate, but his mind kept wandering towards Ryu. How far away was he now? He had to stop him before he arrived to Oto.

"Why are you letting me do this?"

Naruto suddenly asked his father, becoming curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you wouldn't dare let me do something like this…"  
Arashi looked down.

"You're right…I'll find another way."

He began to take the scroll away, Naruto yanking it back.

"Give me the scroll."

"No!"

Naruto's lower lip thrust out, smiling slightly. He knew that Arashi was only asking Naruto because he wanted to stay with him longer.

"We can't let Ryu reach Orochimaru…"  
"I know. He won't survive. That's why Orochimaru blinded him. Ryu didn't want to be used as a tool. So Orochimaru punished him."

Naruto shivered, imagining everything. Of course, he had to imagine a fight, but that final move…how much pain could a person be in?

"Do you think we'll catch up with him?"  
"If we hurry…"

He raised a hand in front of his face, seeing it vanish completely before their very eyes. Naruto let out an audible gasp, resisting the urge to take hold of his father's wrist to examine it. It was embedded in his mind now that he had to do the fuiinjutsu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu stopped walking, hearing a distant yell. He turned his head, trying to find out what it was. It was human. He ran towards it, avoiding everything in his path.

"Kukuku…"

Ryu tensed up. He knew that chuckle from anywhere.

"Bastard…"

He quickly turned around, feeling a snake crawl along his neck. He grabbed it and threw it to the ground.

"Tell me, where is my servant?"  
"Only you know that answer. Did Sasuke escape you again?"  
"I'm not talking about Sasuke. I'm talking about Arashi."

"I don't think I'm authorized to give you that information."

He pulled off his bandages, scanning the area with his eyes in hope of catching Orochimaru in his doujutsu.

"That won't work against me. Genjutsu is useless against me. You should know that by now."

"Was it not worth a try? I can sense that Kabuto is around."

"Of course. He is here incase you decide to join me and I can give you vision back."

"I want this curse removed."

Another set of low chuckling surrounded the rusty-haired boy.  
"Do you have any idea what sort of freedom that would give you? What are you willing to give me in return for lifting the curse?"  
Ryu went silent. There was not much he could give him; only himself or the positioning of where the blond duo was.

"Well?"  
He hung his head low, trying to sense Kabuto. He was the real threat. Orochimaru wouldn't move so long as he knew he had a chance to wound his prize. Kabuto could severe muscles and render him useless and slowly kill him.

"What do you want?"  
"You already know what I want."  
"Greedy bastard!"  
"I already know where your friends are. That yell belonged to your blond friend. Believe it or not, you've been walking in a circle. You've gotten nowhere, Ryu."

He growled. How could he have done that if he couldn't see a genjutsu!?

"Kabuto was kind enough to lay down a genjutsu that scrambles the brain into believing whatever you wanted. It's more a change of electromagnetic fields around the body than anything else."  
He swore slightly under his breath.

"I know where they are, Ryu. Just tell me specifically and I'll remove the curse on your eyes."  
His mouth became dry. Orochimaru was the only one who knew the counter-jutsu… a sharp pain entered his skull, a single senbon entered beside his eye, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground on one knee, pulling out the senbon. Blood gushed out from his eye.

"Remember the pain that came with the refusal?"

Ryu held his eye, feeling another sharp pain re-open his shoulder wound.

"I can take more than just your eyes, you know? What shall it be this time? An arm? Perhaps a leg?"  
"You wouldn't."

He gasped in pain, gnashing his teeth.

"You still need me..."

Blood stained his clothes, he bringing two fingers together and releasing the genjutsu on his brain.

"You still need me alive…"

Orochimaru 'hmphed' and closed his eyes. Kabuto readied another senbon, raising his arm to attack.

"Settle down, Kabuto."  
"He's pressing his luck."

Ryu tried to dismiss the pain, only to feel another surge of pain hit his chest, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"I'll ask only one more time. Will you or won't you tell me their location in exchange for your curse to be lifted."  
Ryu coughed a bit more, feeling a little light headed.

"Don't pass out on me, Ryu. What is your answer?"  
"They're-"

"YATTA! IT WORKED!"

A victory cry was heard. Naruto…

"No…"

"No?"  
Orochimaru began to rise from his squatting position—right in front of Ryu. The blind boy stepped back, hearing his voice closer than he initially heard.

"You'll regret that."

He no longer heard anything, only a faint rustle of leaves. Ryu proceeded to run back towards the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto hugged his father, bouncing up and down.

"It worked! It worked!"  
Naruto's eyes drooped from chakra exhaustion. Arashi stared at his full hand, picking up Naruto and hugging him closely.

"Run away…"

The two turned their heads to see Ryu holding his bleeding eyes.

"R-Ryu! What happened!?"

"You have to get out of here…Orochimaru is looking for Arashi-sama…"

He leaned on a tree for support, feeling more blood drain down his face and shoulder. Naruto ran over to him, slinging his unwounded arm around his neck and brought him over to a nearby bench, sitting him on it. He winced, his eyes shutting tighter.

"Your bandages…"  
"I know…"  
Arashi walked over to Ryu, whom flinched when his hand touched his wounded shoulder.

"He needs help or he'll bleed to death…that Bara woman is someone that we can trust-"

"Not her!"  
Naruto exclaimed. Ryu grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him closer to his face.

"I said that you have to run away…listen, he's not joking around. He's trying to get Arashi-sama to join him again…"  
"Just close your eyes. We're getting out of here now."

He picked up Ryu and placed him on his back, taking hold of Naruto's hand while using body flicker to run away from Iwa.

"Naruto-kun…did it really work?"

"The jutsu?"  
"Yeah…"

"It worked. Now my I can really show you my dad!"  
Arashi's chest swelled with pride. Naruto called him dad…finally…after such a long time of waiting, he finally got the word out of his son's mouth that he yearned to hear.

"That's good…"

Ryu's voice droned out, sleep taking over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: WOOT! Finally done another chapter! Sorry I didn't put how the jutsu was done. I didn't know what to do. R&R!


	5. Memories

AN: So, I'm guessing people liked the kawaiinessnessness (yes, I intended to write 'ness' 3 times). WELL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! Hehe. –Insert happy face- Onwards with the next chapter! I just saw that I have another chapter in another story called flashbacks and memories…I hope you guys don't mind if you're keeping up with Another Path story. I completely forgot until now.

Memories

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the sleeping face of his father with a large grin on his face. Ryu was sleeping on his cloak, sweat falling from his brow in thick droplets. They came across a traveling ninjas that were making their way back to their village, but then realized that the village was still some ways off.

"Riku, I need you to get me more water. He's running a fever."  
The kunoichi dressed in a white, loose shirt that was open at her shoulders with a pink sash around her waist and royal purple pants loomed over Ryu, wiping his face from blood with a now cold cloth, her hair falling into her face.

"Kyu-chan, is he going to make it?"

Their other teammate asked. He had short, brown hair that was loose around the nape of his neck. He wore a green pants with a deep blue shirt on.  
"I think so."

She turned to her teammate, pointing a finger.

"I also think I told you a minute ago to get me some water for him, Riku-kun."

He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going."

He stood up and stretched, leaving.

"On the other hand, your sensei seems to have passed out from chakra exhaustion."

Naruto's head perked up from his palm.

"R-really?"  
"Yes, really. I can also see bags under your eyes. Why are you so desperate to go that extra mile that makes all of you pass out with exhaustion?"  
"A-ano…we have to find someone. We have to find someone that we lost a while ago. We were shipwrecked and lost him along the way."  
"What's his name?"  
"Jiraiya. I call him Ero-sennin."

She gripped the rag harder in her hands.

"That perverted white haired man?"

Her jaw twitched.

"Yeah! Yeah! Have you seen him?"  
"Oh, we've met. I've seen him peeking from the girls' side of the onsen from the village you're headed to…"

Her voice came out in an angry growl.

"Ask him if he remembers me and Riku…"

She smiled a smile that was too sugar coated to be real. Naruto backed away comically, blinking a few times.

"Y-yeah…okay…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Flashback-_

_Ryu huddled close to a fire, his deep, piercing green eyes staring intently into the dancing flames. Of course, this was a few years back…it had to be. He could still see the flames hypnotic movements. His knees were drawn in towards his chest, bruises and scratches danced on his pale legs. He was dressed in black shorts and a green t-shirt, his hair still in a ponytail but much, much shorter than it was now. Tears fell silently down his face, he trying to hold back sobs, only a few hiccups escaping his lips every now and then. He heard yelling and a female voice crying for the man to stop…to stop going after Ryu._

_The little boy covered his ears as her tears went in vain, the man picking up a blindfold and wrapping it around Ryu's eyes, spinning him around later._

"_Listen, brat, I want you out of this house!"_

"_Leave him alone! You're killing him!"_

_The woman was worried. The younger boy was standing right in front of the fire…in front of danger. The man outstretched his hand and grabbed Ryu's throat, lifting him up._

"_I know you can hear me!"_

"_Leave him alone!"  
The woman roared, grabbing the wrist of her husband, only for him to take his other hand, slapping her across the face and making her fall to the floor. She rose a hand to her cheek that instantly began to swell.  
"Stay out of my way! He's not staying under my roof!"_

_Ryu began to squirm, trying to kick his predator away. He caught the tiny foot and smirked. He held it out towards the flame, Ryu instantly feeling the heat on the sole of his foot. He began to scream before it even touched his foot, the woman screamed on the top of her lungs as well, getting up and trying to make him stop. The flames licked and began to turn the boy's foot a charcoal black after a few seconds, the stench of burning flesh intoxicating the room. In desperation, the female's head twisted in every direction and found a bucket of water, quickly putting out the fire and saving Ryu's foot from being damaged any further. Loud sobs was heard in the room. All Ryu wanted now was to pass out into the abyss of his mind, but his conscious wasn't being merciful that day. The man, as if he came into realization, dropped the rusty haired boy with a sickening thud._

"_How could you!?"_

_She cried, cradling Ryu's head close to her breast. _

"_He's leaving as soon as his foot is healed. I want him out of this house."_

_The woman's heart broke into a million pieces after the sinking a little while ago._

"_And I want __you__ out of __my__ house."_

_She spat, lifting up the petit boy in her hands and beginning to run towards the hospital._

_-End-_

Ryu jolted upwards, gasping for air. A cloth fell off his forehead.

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Kyu smiled.

"My name is Kyu. We're before the border of the Spirit Village. Looks like you pulled through."

He held his head.

'_Pulled through…? Oh…Orochimaru…'_

Kyu placed a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear, raising her head higher.

"Your friends are asleep. It's best that you get a little more."  
Her answer was silence.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
He realized his cloak was under him and not on him.

"I had to bandage your wounds. Were you having troubles to sleep?"  
"No. I'm fine."

"You may not be able to see, but you look it."

He sighed and pushed back some of his bangs from his face.

"You sound tired. Who else is awake? I can hear breathing."  
"It's my teammate, Riku."

"Yo."

He gave a slight nod to Ryu as if he could see.

"That's it. Our sensei is waiting for us back at Iwa, but we met in the crossroads so we're waiting with you guys until you can move. All of you guys are in pretty bad shape."

"Aw, Kyu-chan, that's what makes us men! Recklessness!"  
"That's what also gets you killed."  
She replied in a sassy tone, wagging a finger at him accusingly.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead."  
"And you'd be dead as well. You can't fight at all."  
"What!? I kicked your ass last week! Or did that happen to slip your mind?"  
She scolded him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."  
"It's better if you stay still, but I'm not stopping you from doing anything."

Kyu warned. He took no heed of her words and stood up, picking up his cloak and wincing.

"Calm down, hotshot. It's okay to take the fall once in a while."

Riku pointed a finger towards him lazily, smiling cockily. Really, all he needed to do was cool his head a bit after that memory. He placed his cloak back on his back, pulling up his hood that now hid half his face, only exposing his mouth.

The sound of a river resonated through his ears, a smile erupting on his face as his feet carried him towards it.

He sat down and removed his right sandal, feeling his foot. It was smooth, but he knew that it was heavily marred. There was a long pause of silence that seemed to linger around him, but really, he only blocked out all sound. The only thing that woke him from his pretend nirvana was the sleepy footsteps of his friend.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"  
He rubbed his eyes from weariness.

"Your foot!"  
He quickly re-placed his sandal.

"How's Arashi-sama?"  
"He's fine…but-"

"It's none of your business."  
Ryu snapped, turning his head towards the blond male.

"Didn't Kyu-chan stop you?"  
"It's not her job to. She's doing us a favor and won't play mommy."  
Naruto sat next to him, looking down in the water at his own reflection.

"How can you stand being alone?"  
"I just do."

Ryu replied, crossing his legs. A fish jumped out of the water, catching a fly in its mouth.

"Don't you get lonely?"  
"Not really."

Ryu answered, his head poised in the air making it seem as if he were staring into the nothingness in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a ninja?"  
"Why did you need to know?"  
"Because…uh…ano…"

"Right, there was no good reason to know."  
"So what you place over your eyes is a genjutsu!?"  
"Yeah…"

"But back at the shipwreck, I was doing all the work!"  
"Not really…I gave you some chakra. I don't think you realized because you were so bent on surviving."  
"You were too!"  
"Yeah, but I was still aware of my surroundings."

Ryu reminded him, letting the tips of his fingers dip into the water as he went from sitting into squatting position.

The silence in the air lingered, making Naruto's body tense up. Ryu was obviously enjoying the silence.

"Why'd you come down here, anyways?"  
Ryu turned his head to Naruto; his expression on his face was one that would chill the soul.

"I just needed to get away from there."  
Naruto was about to speak again, Ryu bringing his index finger up to his lips, shushing him.

"Okay, okay…I get it…"  
Naruto looked up, putting his weight on his arms that were stretched out behind him.

_-Flashback-_

_The silence in the air hung overhead as Ryu's eyes darted around the forest. His breath was caught in his throat as he listened attentively incase he were to hear anyone scouting out to find him. He twisted his head in every direction, seeing the rustling of the leaves begin to grow even more violently. His heart came to a stop when a cat ran past him, chasing after a bird._

_Fear was etched in his face. His eyes began to gradually fill with fresh, hot tears. If they caught him…there'd be no escape but the dark escape of killing. It was the dead of the night and all the nocturnal animals crowed and crooned out mysterious noises that frightened the boy. Still, at the time, he had his vision. But now without, why did everything seem…less scary than before?_

"_Where are you!?"_

_Ryu covered his mouth with tiny, trembling fingers, shutting his eyes tightly while hoping that they wouldn't find him because he was breathing too loudly._

"_I know you're here somewhere!"_

_Ryu began to run yet again, hoping to run away from the monster that no longer bore a face in his mind. The memory was too sketchy. He darted behind a tree and began to conceal himself in the bushes. _

"_I WILL find you, you bastard!"  
Ryu backed away closer to the trunk of the shrub, sweat pouring down the side of his face. He heard a hissing sound behind his ear, making him turn his head around and fate rear its ugly head. Ryu's eyes widened as he raised his arm up in front of his face, the cobra striking his arm and clamping it's mouth shut on his tiny forearm, making him scream in pain. Blood gushed out from his wound as the snake began to twist his head and gnaw deeper into his arm, the young boy reacting on instinct and tearing the snake off his arm, taking a chunk of flesh with him. The monster of a man pushed away the branches, revealing a Ryu screaming in twisted agony. The man extended his arm out and grabbed him by his throat, silencing him immediately. _

_-__End__-_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ryu shook his head clear of the vague memory that happened so long ago in his world. Naruto was struggling to stay awake beside him. He reached in his sleeve, recalling the pain he felt.

"You haven't spoken in a while…"  
Ryu noted quickly, realizing that Naruto was one to pester him with odd questions and wasn't for some time now.

"You told me to be quiet."  
"I didn't know you'd listen."

Naruto began to laugh, and for some reason, Ryu let out a single, small chuckle, surprising both himself and Naruto. The blond stopped momentarily and flashed his foxy grin, and began to laugh again. Ryu didn't know it, but a smile crept on his face and rested there for a while before fading again, a small patter of feet crushed leaves behind them, making the two turn around.

"Okay guys, it's time to head out."

Arashi had his head turned to the side as if he were looking at something. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides.

"What's wrong?"  
"We were being followed and I didn't even realize it until I woke up."

Ryu's face darkened and was, once again, concealed beneath the shadow of his hood. Naruto's smile disappeared even more quickly than it appeared.

"Do you know who it might be?"  
"No."

Arashi shook his head, Ryu standing up to his full height, wincing as his body reminded him of how much strain was being applied to him because his wounds weren't fully healed.

"You gonna be alright?"  
Naruto asked him, seeing the pain evident in his face.

"Yeah…"  
"We're going the distance here. It's all or nothing."  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's go."  
They nodded, hesitantly.

"The others already know we're leaving. They left as well. It's a smart decision if they don't want to get caught up in this."

The younger two nodded, beginning their journey to the next village.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

AN: WOOT! Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I ran out of ideas. Q.Q SUMIMASEN! ANYWAYS! I needed that chapter in because it gives you something to reference to why is the way he is. R&R please!!!


	6. Pursued

AN: Ahehe…there's a perfectly reasonable explanation why I left this for a bit…shifty

eyes I've been making other stories because the ideas just popped into my head and I couldn't just let them drift there….shifty eyes goes even faster SUMIMASEN HONTO NI! Forgive me?

Pursued

Arashi lead the way down the path, seeing that their pursuers weren't letting up.

"You okay back there?"

Ryu was in the middle of the line, Naruto in the back, marching happily.

"Be careful, Naruto…we don't know when they'll attack us."

"I know that!"

Naruto's face fell, Arashi disrupting his happiness, no matter how prolonged it was. Ryu had his hood up, smelling a strange scent come closer.

"Arashi-sama…"

"I know. Be on guard. Ryu, do you mind if your eyes are used?"

"No. It's alright."

He replied, slowly removing his bandages.

"But I don't see the use for them when I'm surrounded by a Kage and his son."

Arashi let out a humble laugh, making Naruto smile. It had been a while since he had seen that.

"You guys know that you still haven't replied to me, right?"

"We're fine."

Ryu replied.

"So long as we get to the village shortly. They're still there…"

He added to his own statement, Naruto losing formation as he walked to be beside his father, a smile embedded in his face.

"Dad, how come you knew about Ryu being a ninja?"

"How else can he maneuver without bumping into anything? You haven't sensed the little bit of a chakra…let's say, a wave, that he sends out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I send out a wave of chakra within a few meters radius and it's my sight. I can see everything like a faint outline of vibration."

"How does it work with stuff that isn't moving like a pebble, then!?"

"I'm walking, right? I send out vibrations that hit that."

"So…you're almost like a bat then!"

Ryu nodded, Arashi giving off a faint laugh. The silence in the air lingered. Arashi's chest throbbed with pride at Naruto calling him dad and not Hokage-baka, even though he'd miss the nickname of endearment. Ryu slowly picked up a few rocks, placing them in his pocket for later use in case they were to be attacked, seeing as in he had no ninja gear to aid him.

"You need more training if you couldn't sense that."

Arashi pushed him slightly, smiling. Naruto gave a small shove back. Ryu tried to dismiss their fun, but they feeling didn't go away.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention!"

"You always have to be on your toes, Naruto."

"But-"

Ryu opened his eyes, turning around quickly to look behind them.

"There's the village close by. Please make haste."

"They're near?"

"Closer than I thought."

"You're coming with us. You keep forgetting you're wounded."

"I'm fine. Go ahead. Both of you have to be kept safe. Arashi-sama, please."

Arashi nodded, picking up Naruto.

"You must be out of chakra."

"No, wait, I'm okay to fight!"

"The way you have been moving could be compared to that of a tortoise."

"But, Ryu!"

Arashi sighed and picked up Naruto, placing him under an arm.

"It's alright. I'll catch up."

"I'll come back as soon as Naruto gets to safety."

"I'm not a baby! I can help!"

The ground suddenly exploded, debris flying in the air.

"GO!"

There was a dust cloud that rose, signifying Arashi's leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Put me down! He's gonna die!"

"He'll be fine. Don't underestimate him."

"He can't see anything! What happens if they manage to get past his chakra waves!?"

"Naruto, if he's a shinobi, he can handle himself."

"He's hurt, dad! Please! We have to go back!"

"I will. You won't. Chakra exhaustion will only make you a burden to us if you faint."

Naruto quieted down.

"Naruto,"

Arashi set him down once they passed the small gates.

"I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died."

He hugged his son.

"That is why I don't want you to go."

"Ryu is my friend! We can't leave him like that! He'll die!"

Naruto gave his father a pleading look of determination.

"Just find Jiraiya. We'll be back by then."

In another flash, he was gone. Naruto feeling left out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu turned his head towards a ninja, knowing that he dove back into the ground to escape his genjutsu.

"Crap…what do they want…?"

He felt three ninjas digging a tunnel under his feet, driving back upwards.

'_Drills!?'_

He thought wildly. How could they move so quickly if they were carrying drills!?

The boy had to take a risk of being thrown around like a rag doll to maybe catch even one in his genjutsu. They dug upwards, Ryu jumping in the air and looking directly below him, feeling the air around him grow lighter, meaning they escaped.

"How the hell…"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling the blood from his eyes begin to pour already.  
"We know about your eyes."

Sweat began to form on the side of his head.

"What do you want?"

There was no answer. Right, like he expected them to just blurt out their reason for wanting to attack them.

There was a slight air current to his left, he forgetting that he had to keep up his wave of chakra.

"Ryu!"

He was being forced into a tree, he letting out an 'oof' as he felt someone cushion his landing.

"You okay?"

"Arashi-sama?"

"That's me. Do you know the way back?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go keep Naruto some company."

"But-"

"Go, now!"

Ryu growled. He didn't like being ordered around. It made it feel as if he were giving in…as if Orochimaru were making the request himself.

"They're element is earth. They dig underground and know about my kekki genkai."

"Not so good then in your case…"

Ryu let out a small sigh, relieving some tension in his shoulders.

"What else can you do, Ryu?"

"Not much…I'm an unofficial ninja because I haven't trained under anyone…but I have some moves that I've picked up."

Arashi grit his teeth.

"What class of shinobi, would you say?"

"Me or them?"

"Both."

"I'm maybe chuunin, they are most likely A-class ninja, if not, higher."

"Where are they?"

"One is in the trees; the other in the ground and another on is hiding in the bush, not too far away."

"By their height, do you know their ages?"

"Yes. Early twenties, late thirties."

Arashi smirked. It was like having a byakugan.

"Also, Naruto-kun is quickly approaching us…"

The older blond groaned. Why now, out of all times?

"He doesn't want to be away from you, I guess."

Ryu stated, grabbing a rock from his pocket, tension restoring in his shoulders as he began to throw them simultaneously towards the hidden shinobis, hitting him in the knee and shoulder.

"Can you handle the rest? I'm going to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything rash. The village was closer than I thought if he made it here in such a short amount of time."

"No, it's pretty far. He must be using a different kind of chakra."

He didn't refer to Kyuubi, incase he was oblivious to that fact that he had the spirit of the demon fox sealed inside him.

"Why are you so worried about him, now, Ryu?"

"These lackeys might belong to Orochimaru…he is after you and Naruto."

The older blond turned his head towards him.

"Yeah, I can understand why."

"This entire gang is being targeted. It'd be bad if he got his hands on either one of us."

A flurry of kunais was sent Arashi's way, a net towards Ryu.

"Move it!"

Arashi yelled towards him, Ryu not seeming to notice the net. He jumped out of the way, the net catching onto a bush.

"You didn't sense that!?"

"No…no…I didn't…"

There was light chuckling coming from different directions.

"He couldn't see it because it was so thin."

A scratchy voice said, throwing several dozen kunais towards the two. Arashi easily deflected them, Ryu dancing around, trying to avoid them, but oblivious to the fact that they had wire attached to them. The scratchy voiced-ninja flicking his wrists, wire wrapped around Ryu, constricting his body.

"Crap, I'm more of a nuisance than Naruto…"

He muttered under his breath, cursing madly and he tried to struggle free from the binds.

"Ryu!"  
"Go after the shinobi! I'll tell you where they are! Naruto is on his way! Get those while you have the chance! They might go after Naruto if they get the opportunity!"

Arashi came to realization. He was right. It could happen. His chakra flared.

"The one with the wires is hidden in the bushes!"

Arashi disappeared, reappearing beside the hidden shinobi and drawing a kunai. A kick from a nearby shinobi made him back away. There was an earth-like dragon that rose from the ground, threatening to fall on Arashi. The wire tightened some more, Ryu wincing. In an instant, Arashi had a kunai drawn, trying to cut the wire fastening around Ryu.

"Get them! The one in the tree uses taijutsu and underground is ninjutsu!"

He coughed, hearing Naruto's footsteps coming closer.

"Make them face me…"

He managed to say after the wire began to cut into his skin, he opening his eyes.

"Tell me when they're facing me."

"To your left."

The earth dragon coiled around and headed towards Arashi, he taking his kunai and directing it towards the mouth, chakra clung around the steel and extended towards the dragon at a two meter radius, slicing the reptile in half. Ryu turned his head, trying to find out if they were looking or not.

"OII! HOKAGE-BAKA! RYU!"

Naruto was running towards them, seeing the wire coming from the bushes and performing the rasengan, the whiskers on his cheeks deepened and eyes red. Ryu froze up. What was this chakra? It was so…feral.

"Let him go!"

Naruto shouted, thrusting his right hand forwards as it made contact with the shinobi, getting embedded into the ground.

"They can dig underground with drills!"

Ryu shouted.

"Drills…?"

Naruto looked at him, seeing nothing.

"There's only his hands. No drills."

"Must be a summoning scroll, then…"

Arashi cursed under his breath, turning around to see Naruto already after Ryu, trying to free him from the wire.

"Don't forget about-

There was a choking noise heard as the Konoha's own Yellow Flash had sliced the neck of the ninjutsu casting shinobi.

"RYU! In front of you!"

He turned his head and heard a loud thud. Naruto managed to get the wire off of Ryu, he inhaling the sweet air.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

He apologized immediately, approaching a ninja. A small fizzing was heard. He took a sharp intake of breath, having no time to warn them. The body exploded, Arashi covering Naruto with his body and Ryu pulling his hood over his entire face.

The residue finally subsided, Arashi removing himself from Naruto and Ryu slowly getting up.

"Anyone dead?"

Arashi asked, hoping to lighten the mood. There were a few disgruntled grunts, the boys standing up slowly.

"Anyone hurt, then?"

Naruto saw that his foot was slightly burned. Ryu with only a singed hairs and part of Arashi's cloak had burned. Ryu turned his head every way, trying to 'see' if anyone survived.  
"I don't hear many-"

There was another sound of crackling heard.

"We better get out of here!"

The crackling stopped, they took cover again as another body with an explosion tag exploded, the third shinobi near him and caused a chain reaction for that tag to be set off as well. A larger detonation was set off, knocking the three of them to the ground by the sheer force and magnitude of the discharge.

Arashi groaned, getting up from the blast. Body parts of the hidden shinobi lay scattered around the place, Naruto opened his eyes.

"You okay?"

"My foot…"

The blond Hokage moved his body slightly to see his son's foot a light grey color.

"That's not good…"

He mumbled, backing off his son and inspecting his foot, Naruto gave a sharp cry o pain, yanking his foot away from his father as soon as he touched it.

"I barely touched you!"

"It hurts, ya know!"

They both watched in horror and awe as Naruto saw some fleshy parts beginning to heal.  
"You stupid fox…healing me for a small thing like this but when I'm dying, you don't."

He told the kitsune under his breath, Arashi only hearing bits and parts of the cursing.

"Anything else?"

"No…just that."

Arashi smiled and hugged his son tightly.

"Thank kami…"

Naruto hugged him back, looking over his shoulder at Ryu slowly getting up, taking his hood off of his face and turning to them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

Ryu heard more shifting noises.

"What now…?"

He moaned, unaware of the debris lingering on his clothes and in his hair.

"I see you aren't dead yet…Let's see how you fair against me."

"Kabuto…"

Naruto breathed, trying to stand up, falling against his father.

"Take it easy…"

"What do you want now?"

"The offer is still up for you joining us. All you have to do now is put the Yondaime-sama and Naruto-kun to sleep. It's as easy as that."

Ryu growled, the blood coming from his eyes ran down his cheeks.

"What do you take me for?"

"Someone who needs a curse lifted from them."

Kabuto smirked, only visible to Arashi and Naruto. Ryu suddenly started to panic.

"What's going on…where are you…?"

He began to send out larger waves of chakra, not being able to sense even the tiny pebble at his foot.

"He's right in front of you! Can't you tell!?"

Naruto shouted, beads of sweat began forming on his temples.

"I can't sense any of you…"

Kabuto laughed, throwing his head back.

"I've hidden my scent earlier and those explosions weren't there only to kill you off if they didn't. I've hidden a few vials on them that shattered with more than a million airborne bacteria that can mess up your nervous system so that whenever you use your little chakra waves to sense anything, nothing connects with your brain. It's as if you were completely blind."

An malevolent grin formed on Kabuto's face, Arashi and Naruto knowing what kind of trouble he was in now.

"No one else but us knows about it, now. What would happen if I were to begin administering this to every shinobi we held?"

Ryu was about to let out a gasp, but nothing came out. He was too stunned to do anything.

"Don't worry; it's only a temporary effect. Orochimaru-sama has told me to not use the lasting one on you, in case you were to join us. Wouldn't want you useless."

Kabuto shrugged, Arashi setting Naruto down on the ground.

"All you have to do is turn around and look at them."

Ryu kept his eyes shut tightly, turning his head around and back to Kabuto.

"Are they really behind me?"

"Due south."

Ryu gulped, then smiled.

"Thanks. Now I know where you are."

He replied to the silver-haired boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! YOU CAN HIT ME ALL YOU WANT FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER!


	7. Undermined

AN: Oh god…I know that many of you might be hating me so much right now, but I've been busy with housework because we're moving and other stories…on the topside, I made an AMV with the link in my profile for you guys. It's pretty hectic around here. –insert sweat drop- I'm also working on 2 other fics at once, so it's hard balancing it all out. –insert sweatdrop-Another path was initially supposed to be updated first, but I chose this instead.

Undermined

Ryu pulled up the sleeve of his cloak and infused his arm with chakra, punching the ground full force, sending debris upwards. Ryu appeared in front of Kabuto, opening his eyes. A malevolent smile on his face full of blood lust was on Ryu's face. Kabuto tried to close his eyes, but it was too late. The genjutsu began to take affect as he felt weariness weigh heavily on his mind, crying out for him to close his eyes and succumb into the darkness of his mind. She shook off the feeling, Ryu grabbing his shoulders and forced his gaze into the silver-haired boys.

"Orochimaru-sama will understand if you go back empty handed, you're dealing with me after all, right?"

Ryu felt Kabuto's shoulders lessen in stress, his conscious slipping from his grasp.

"I'll spread the bacteria…"

Kabuto threatened, trying to remain awake.

"The effect should be worse for you because you have glasses."

Ryu explained, taking his foe's kunai and driving them into Kabuto's loose clothing, pinning him to the ground.

"There's still time to give me a cure and I won't kill you in your sleep."

"It's not like you can tell where my throat is when you're blind."

Ryu took his hand and placed it over the other boy's mouth, traveling down and grabbing hold of his throat with a long hand.

"Don't make me come after you."

Kabuto began to yell in pain as Ryu's iris' began to take over his entire eyes.

"What are you DOING!?"

Kabuto screeched, gripping his own eyes.

"Slowly cutting your optic nerves and burning your retinas."

Ryu explained, feeling his enemy finally begin to struggle, wanting to stay awake.

"This is why Orochimaru want's me!? I'll give him my 'eyes'!"

Ryu began to dig his fingers into his eyes, but was stopped by another hand.

"We're going to fix your eyes, don't ruin them anymore."

It was Arashi. Ryu wanted to kill Kabuto. His anger rose, but he let his hand drop.

They could feel the boy's anger, but tried to dismiss it.

"Let him go. We should be able to get far enough away from him before he comes to his senses."

Ryu's eyes went back to normal, his body protesting in pain.

"Don't try to make me turn my back against them."

Kabuto laughed and sank into the ground, throwing dirt in Ryu's eyes. He rubbed furiously at them, trying to get rid of the dust.

"Did he get away?"

Ryu asked, placing the bandages back around his eyes and then turning to Arashi.

"Yeah, he's gone."

The boy slowly stood up, swaying to the side before setting himself upright.

"Can you walk?"

Ryu nodded at Arashi's question.

"Okay. We better be off before something else happens."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They entered the Spirit village, hearing it bustling with life.

"This is rather busy for a tiny village. I'll see if there's any medical ninjas here…"

"I'll look for Jiraiya-sama."

Ryu took up, beginning to walk away before Arashi grabbed his ponytail with his free hand.

"Not happening, kid."

"Why not?"

"You need rest. You had to hold onto my cloak the entire time so you wouldn't bump into anything. You have to at least have your senses back to normal before anything."

Arashi smirked.

"I think my foot is better…"

Naruto spoke, trying out his foot.

"That chakra heals you quickly, too?"

Ryu spoke, the other two blonds tensing up immediately.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your chakra changed before my senses faltered. It heals you, too?"

"Uh….yeah! It does!"

Naruto piped up, trying to hide his worry.

"Besides, knowing Ero-sennin, we won't have to go far to find him. He is always at either two places: the onsen or the bar."

Arashi laughed.

"That's right. Ryu, is it possible for you to walk anymore?"

"What's the harm between now and before?"

Arashi felt as if he were stung.

"Okay…well…I'm gonna go look. Naruto…"

Arashi placed a few coins in his hand.

"Go buy something to eat and if you find Jiraiya, try to find some way to make him stay."

"That's easy…"

Naruto snickered.

"I'll find you in a flash."

Ryu heard a swishing sound, noting that the Konoha's yellow flash had taken off.

"So…what do you want to eat?"

Naruto asked.

"I don't care."

"Well…do you want ramen?"

"I've never had ramen before."

Naruto clutched his shirt as if he were having a heart attack.

"What!?"

Ryu turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

"It is not hard to believe…"

Ryu replied, heaving a small sigh and then asked,

"Why, would you like to eat ramen?"

Naruto nodded quickly, forgetting Ryu being blind but by sheer aura of happiness, he knew that it meant a yes.

"Are you getting back to normal?"

"Yeah, slowly. I can tell how far away you are, but that's it…"

"Okay! Let's go eat, then! Dad is gonna find a medic nin so they can fix you up and then we can go and find Ero-sennin!"

"Shouldn't finding Jiraiya-sama come fist seeing as in he could move onto the next village?"

"It's alright! If he's really here, then he'll be here all night!"

Ryu lowered his hood a little more in shame.

"Then I guess luck has favored us…slightly…"

Naruto laughed, the blind boy's bandages were soaked in blood, beginning to drip down the sides of his nose.

"Ryu…"

"I keep spare bandages."

He removed the blood soaked ones, threw them out, wiped the excess blood on a cloth in his pocket, and then placed on fresh bandages.

"Don't you want to wash that…?"

"When you're out in the wild, river or creek water isn't good on open wounds. Bacteria, you know?"

"There's bathrooms over here now, you know?"

"When we find Jiraiya-sama, I'll wash it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu tapped his fingers, 'seeing' the chopsticks and breaking them. He placed a hand over the bowl of ramen, feeling the steam moisten his hands.

"It's a little hot."

The cook said, Ryu getting impatient.

"I know…"

He didn't need help. Eating was the worst part of the day for him. He couldn't see how much something was cooked or how hot it was without help. It was hard enough to find chopsticks and a bowl; he didn't need someone to remind him of his uselessness.

"Do you think that you'll get your vision back?"

" I want to…but if I don't, I don't mind too much."

"Do you at least remember how the outside world looks like?"

"A little. Orochimaru paid me a visit a long time ago when I was about eight. I remember some things, but they soon began to fade and turned more like outlines instead."

"That was eight years ago…you've been alone for eight years?"

"Yeah. So? How long were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh…I only met my dad two years ago. He protected me and disappeared when I passed out."

Naruto flashed him one of his foxy grins even though he couldn't see it.

"So I lost him for the two years up until a few days ago."

"Why is that?"

Naruto looked down, making his voice small so the cook couldn't hear.

"Remember the red chakra? It belongs to the Kyuubi no yoko…"

Ryu nodded, passing his hand over the ramen bowl to feel for steam. He took up his chopsticks again and placed a bit in his mouth.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Do my eyes bother you?"

"Well…no…but-"

"There's nothing to worry about then. You have something special and I have something special. There's nothing to fear. If 'it' breaks free, then it is the time to fear. But seeing as in you had control over it when I was there, there is nothing I should hide from."

Ryu explained after swallowing his ramen, placing more in his mouth. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you think that you'll really be able to fix my eyes…?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

A curve formed at the side of the rusty-haired boy's lips.

"I don't even know how you look like. It'd be fun."

Naruto shoved ramen in his mouth, smiling.

"I have friends back home who could help you!"

Ryu waited for him to go on, not wanting to hear ramen slosh around in his mouth as he spoke. He gulped loudly, continuing.

"There's a lot of them that I've met! I wonder how they're doing, now that I mention them…"  
"What are their names?"

"There's Sakura-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, TenTen, and that Neji guy who I don't really like...there's Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei too! Tsunade-no-baa-san too if you want…then there's Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi!"

"It sounds like you have your hands full back at home."

"Yeah! It's always fun!"

"Don't you get lonely?"

"What do you mean?"

"When no one is around you after. You might have become so used to friends, that when you're alone, it feels like you've been left out on everything."

"I don't get it…how could someone feel that way?"

"Never mind, Naruto."

Ryu told him, taking up more ramen in his mouth.

"You're almost finished your ramen…"

Ryu swallowed, turning to Naruto.

"There's only the broth left. I told you it was good!"

Naruto suddenly sulked.

"I have only broth left too…"

He drank greedily and jumped up, tugging at Ryu's cloak.

"Come on! We're gonna try and find Ero-sennin before dad comes back!"

"Didn't you say he could only be in two places…?"

"Yeah…"

"We can't go in a bar and I doubt the foreman at the onsen would let us in unless we're bathing."

Naruto sighed.

"You're right…but bathing wouldn't be a bad idea…after what we've been through, we must reek!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, Ryu sinking deeper into his cloak, trying to hide his face and thanking kami that he was blind for once in his life.

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

He suddenly said.

"Why not?"

"Well…we don't know when your dad is going to come back, so if we hide inside an onsen, we don't know if he'll be able to find us."

"Don't worry, he's a ninja."

Ryu gulped. He'd see all his scars…everything from his past was embedded on his body.

"Let's go! Maybe he'll be outside already!"

"A-aa…"

Ryu agreed hesitantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu walked towards the onsen with a happy Naruto beside him.

"I'll just ask to take a look around. Salt on my wounds is going to hurt."

"Don't worry. They should be closed by now."

"Some people aren't like you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't give up.

"I really don't know about this…"

"Don't worry!"

Naruto dragged him inside the onsen, keeping an eye out for Jiraiya.

"He's not here…"

"We should leave, then."

"Come on, let's just go check in the baths. I stink so badly right now, Sakura-chan wouldn't even go near me!"

Naruto paid and skipped off to the baths, Ryu having no choice but to follow.

Ryu tied a towel around his waist and continued to the bath, slowly getting in. The warm water soothed his tense muscles. He cupped his hands and splashed water in his face, trying to remember the last time water had come from somewhere else than a river.

"The water feels good."

Naruto stated happily, eyes closed in content.

"It's been ages since I took a real bath!"

"I could have told you that…"

Ryu retorted grumpily.

"Well, he's not here. We should get out. My wounds are already tingling."

"It's all scabbed over, right…? Riiiight…? Then you should be fine! Who knows how much stink you carry under your cloak!"

Ryu sighed, knowing it was true. The battle with Kabuto had also worn him out. Ryu sat down, hearing the water ripple to his left, signaling that Naruto was drawing near. He was bound to know sooner or later.

"R-Ryu…"

The boy didn't speak. There was nothing much to say.

"You're covered in scars! How'd that happen!?"

The boy tried to keep calm, but was panicking inside.

"How did you get those?"

Naruto asked again, a little more calm, taking a seat next to him.

"It doesn't concern you."

"B-but…"

"This is why I didn't want to get inside in the first place. Too many questions. Want to know the truth, Naruto-kun? I was tortured for my ability. Nothing more. Now drop it."

"Nothing more!? Who did it!?"

The blind boy stood suddenly, surprising Naruto.

"Suffering is a part of life. It's how we learn. Now learn to keep your nose out of my personal business."

He strode away in angry strides, nearly tripping on his way out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Stab….rip….stab….stab….murder…I bet that is all that is running through your minds right now. I'm juggling two fics and my life and I can't juggle so well. XP Hope you can forgive this lowly writer. I am trying to update ASAP, but it's getting really heated at my place, so I hope you can sympathize –insert heavy sweat drop-


End file.
